Sunflower/Gallery
This is the gallery for Sunflower. ''Plants vs. Zombies YouGotaSunflower.png|The player got Sunflower Sunflower almanac pc.png|Sunflower's Suburban Almanac entry MV2.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version SunflowerOnlineAlmanac.png|Online Almanac entry File:Sunflower2009HD.png|HD Sunflower 1769830-plant sunflower smiling thumb.png|Another HD Sunflower SteamMorticulturalist.png|Sunflower in the Steam icon for Morticulturalist SunflowerSeedPacket.png|Sunflower seed packet SunflowerSeed.PNG|Sunflower seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Sunflower HD Seed.png|Sunflower seed packet in the iPad version SunfloweriPadFREESeed.png|Sunflower seed packet in the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies FREE File:YouGotaSunfloweriPad.PNG|The player got Sunflower in the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies FREE SunSeed.png|Sunflower seed packet in the DS version ImitaterSFlowerSP.png|Imitater Sunflower seed packet in the PC version 1z148ow th.gif|Animated Sunflower Sunlight.PNG|A Sunflower producing sun Cardboard Sunflower.jpg|Cardboard Sunflower Sunflower.jpg|An Imitater Sunflower Sunlawn.png|A lawn full of Sunflowers Sunflower3.png|Three Sunflowers, one of which is about to produce sun Sunflower Garden.PNG|A Zen Garden filled with Sunflowers SunflowerDS.png|Sunflower in the DS version SunflowerDS2.png|Sunflower producing sun in the DS version Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 10.40.23 AM.png|A Sunflower produced sun in the DS version DS Sunflower.png|Another DS version Sunflower Twin Sunflower1.png|Sunflower's upgrade Sunflower at credits.PNG|Sunflower as seen in the Zombies on Your Lawn music video, singing in the night Pvz.jpg|Sunflower as seen in the Zombies on Your Lawn music video, singing in the day PVZ1 Sunflower concept.png|Alpha concept art of the Sunflower SunflowerLoadingScreen.PNG|Sunflower on the loading screen Sunflower Producing Sun.PNG|Sunflower producing sun Sunflower Producing Sun2.PNG|Sunflower producing sun Sunflower Producing Sun3.PNG|Sunflower released sun Sunflower Blinking.PNG|Sunflower blinking while producing sun Screen Shot 2014-09-28 at 10.44.00 AM.png|A Conehead Zombie eating a Sunflower in the DS version SunflowerAnimatedDS.gif|Animated Sunflower in the DS version Sun Wink.png|Sunflower winking (only in Zombies on Your Lawn) SunFlower double petals.png|The sprite for Sunflower's petals SunFlower head.png|The sprite for Sunflower's head CrushedSunflower.png|Crushed Sunflower Leftfacesunflow.png|A left-facing Sunflower in Zen Garden Smallsunfl.png|A small Sunflower in Zen Garden Mediumsunf.png|A medium-sized Sunflower in Zen Garden SunflowerAssetsDS.png|Sunflower's DS assets JavaSunflowerPacket.png|Sunflower packet in Java version. JavaSunflower.png|Sunflower in Java version. Giant Sunflower Giant Sunflower seed packet.png|The Giant Sunflower seed packet GiantSunflower.PNG|Size comparison between a Giant Sunflower and a zombie ImitaterGiantSunflowerSeedPacketBigTime.png|Imitater Giant Sunflower seed packet Plants vs. Zombies 2 Valdayplants.png|Sunflower with a costume with Tall-nut, Pepper-pult and Peashooter in a trailer WM18MDTrailer.png|Sunflower appearing with Moonflower, Shadow-shroom, Nightshade and Shrinking Violet in another trailer Sunflower Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Sunflower Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 LoadingSunflower.png|Sunflower on the old loading screen PvZ2 Sunflower.jpg|Sunflower's artwork Sunflower HD.png|HD Sunflower Pvz2sunflower.png|Another HD Sunflower Sunflower Idle.gif|Sunflower's idle animation (Click to animate) SunflowerPvZ2SeedPacket.png|Sunflower's seed packet Sunflower Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Sunflower2.png|Imitater Sunflower Sunflower Boosted SP.png|Sunflower's boost packet Boosted Imitater Sunflower2.png|Boosted Imitater Sunflower DualSunflowerPvZ2SeedPackets.jpg|Sunflower's seed packets (only in Piñata Party) Getting Sun Flower.png|Sunflower unlocked Sunflower game.jpg|In-game Sunflower Sunflower Costume2.png|Suflower's Halloween costume Withcpetal.png|HD Sunflower's Halloween costume Ribbon Sunflower PvsZ2.png|Sunflower's Christmas costume Produce!.jpg|Sunflower going to produce sun Sunsunsunsunsun.png|Sunflower using its Plant Food ability Ekran Alıntısı4.JPG|An endangered Sunflower PVZIAT Sunflower Watered.gif|Sunflower being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Screenshot 2014-07-01-20-31-38.png|An ad for Zen Garden featuring Sunflower Sun3d.png|3D Sunflower in trailer 2YVBsqt.png|Sunflower frozen in ice Cannot use Sunflower.jpg|Sunflower cannot be used SunflowerCard.png|Endless Zone card (only available in Arthur's Challenge and La Brainsa Tarpits) Sunflower Halloween EZ Card.png|Halloween variation Endless Zone card SunflowerGoldTile.png|Sunflower on a Gold Tile SunflowerSun.jpeg|Sunflower about to produce sun ATLASES PLANTSUNFLOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Sunflower's sprites and textures Sunflower Ghost.png|Grayed-out Sunflower Sbs12.gif|Plant Food (animated) Sunflowerlawm.png|A Pirate Seas lawn full of Sunflowers Sunflower shopping cart.png|Sunflower in a shopping cart PSunflower.jpeg|Sunflower next to its primal variant Sunflower animated beta.gif|Idle (animated) 041.PNG|Sunflower in a "5 free Power Zaps" ad Sunflowerintrailer.PNG|Sunflower in a Feastivus trailer Screenshot 2016-09-20-16-03-54.png|Sunflower in an advertisement Screenshot 2016-09-20-16-03-48.png|Sunflower in an advertisement on the title screen Screenshot 2q.png|Sunflower in a pop-up for a free replay So.many.plants..png|Sunflower on the Power Plants promotional image Gif-de-girasol.gif|Another animated sunflower Sun Pinata Ad.jpeg|Sunflower in an ad for the Sun Pinata SunflowerSurveyAd.jpg|Sunflower along with Twin Sunflower in an advertisement for you to take a survey Screenshot 20170818-142932.png|Sunflower with Hero costume Chinese version Sunflower C Costume2.png|Sunflower's costume Sunflower costume pf.png|Costumed Plant Food upgrade Sunflower Almanac China.png|Almanac entry LX83.jpg|Upgrade system Sunflower Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece NEWSunflowerPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece (v1.8.0+) Sunflower Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Sunflower dropping sun.gif|Dropping sun when eaten by a zombie in the upgrade menu (animated) SunflowerCostumedPlantFood.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) Sun3d2.png|3D Sunflower in the Kongfu World trailer SunflowerSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Sunflower's Seed packet (v 1.8.0+) Plants vs. Zombies Online '' Sunflower(Costume)online.png|HD Sunflower costume 2015-04-15 18;34;05.PNG|One of Sunflower's Adventure Mode costumes 2015-04-15 18;34;21.PNG|Sunflower's other costume 2015-04-15 18;34;13.PNG|Sunflower's other costume 2015-04-15 18;33;54.PNG|Sunflower's other costume 2015-04-16 18;29;23.PNG|A nurse Sunflower TvdBqJc.png|The Sunflower's upgrades SunflowerPacket.png|Seed packet Others Sunomlympic.PNG|Sunflower in Zombie Temp Worker—PopCap Olympics & Musical Chairs Grey-and-color-sunflower (1).jpg|Laura Shigihara with a Sunflower Friends.kinda.jpg|A regular Zombie with a Sunflower Plantsvszombies5.jpg|A Sunflower cartoon Sunglasses.png|Sunflower sunglasses Left sun.PNG|The right side of Sunflower in Stop Zombie Mouth! Sunflower plush.jpg|Sunflower plush MuFO 3zhiv547hRthCw dg.jpg|Sunflower plushie Conehead Zombie & Sunflower figures.jpg|Sunflower and Conehead Zombie two-pack File:Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-Sunflower-action-figure-toy.jpg 350x350.jpg|Sunflower toy Sunflower medium.jpg|Sunflower K'nex figure Xplush-pvz-largesunflower-full 2 2.jpg.pagespeed.ic.x-Ge8nSdM7.jpg|Another Sunflower Plush Sunflower Dress.png|Sunflower dress Sunflower Flats.png|Sunflower flats SmsmekImage.jpg|Sunflower POP! vinyl toy Plants-vs-Zombies-Sunflower-Pop-Vinyl-Figure-14604673-5.jpeg|Sunflower POP! vinyl toy up close SunflowerCoffeeImage.jpg|Sunflower coffee mug SunflowerSlippers.jpg|Sunflower slippers Sunfloweroddsock.png|A Sunflower costume for LittleBigPlanet 3 New-Arrival-Plants-vs-Zombies-font-b-PVZ-b-font-Pea-font-b-Sunflowers-b-font.jpg|Another angle of the Sunflower slippers PVZ2 PlantASunflower@3x.gif|Sunflower producing sun, as an animated sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PVZ2 PlantASunflowerGift@3x.png|Sunflower's Feastivus costume, as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZC P SmartyPlants@3x.png|Sunflower with the phrase "Smarty Plants", as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZC P Sunshine@3x.png|Sunflower with the phrase "You are my Sunshine", as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZC Both@3x.png|Sunflower, along with Zombie and the phrase "Bloom & Doom", as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZGW2_P_Sunflower@3x.png|Sunflower's head and arms, as a sticker in emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZGW2 P BFF@3x.png|Peashooter and Sunflower with the phrase "BFF", as an sticker in emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Z PvZGW P Sunflower@3x.png|Pixelated Sunflower, as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers